The worst case of Stocholm Sindrome Accounted for
by Cay-Kun
Summary: What will happen to the twins when they are kidnapped by two crazy killers? Will they servive? Or will worst come to worst and die by the hands of these two lovely men?


A/N :Uhm....So Yeah, I was thinking, I\ve read a lot of storied like this one, but none of then seemed THAT good...except on...forget what it's called though. ANYWAY my friend pushed me into writing it and I'm glad she did! I know I'm not the best writing in the world, but review kay? Try not to be too harsh .

Cay-Kun

Chapter 1

The smirk that came to his lips would seem, to most people, sick and twisted; but to this person, it was his ordinary everyday smirk. This smirk spread across his face when he was doing what he enjoyed most in life: killing. Yes ladies and gentlemen, this man, this tall, skinny, lanky, red headed, green eyed man, was a cold blooded murderer. Now, the other man, who had his back against the cold red brick wall, watching this red head wasn't as...crazy shall we say? He was more calm. His long silver hair covered his teal eyes as he watched the red head run the knife along the jaw line of the poor young girl they had caught earlier.

"Oh, sh, sh, shhhh." The red head murmured to the girl, kissing her temple as the knife ran over her shaking, sobbing body. He was cutting her, Not deep, just enough to break the skin and watch the lovely crimson red, liquid run on her pale skin. The redhead was enjoying himself, the silver haired boy sighed.

"Axel, hurry up already, would ya?" He asked in a harsh voice.

Said red head looked up at his partner in crime. "I don't see you doing anything to help my enjoyment Riku." He said glaring at him then turning back to the girl. It wasn't too long before there was a stifled scream and then everything went silent, a girl was left dead in an alley way and the two walked off. The redhead taking off his leather gloves slipping them into his jacket pocket.

----

"Another murder...what's going wrong with My town?" He said harshly, as he sat at the table with a set of twins.

One blond, the other brunet. "I don't know, maybe you're just not getting through to some of the people." the blond said with a shrug putting his dishes into the sink. "Or maybe, we have have some crazy people in town dad." Added the brunet.

Their father glared at them. "I don't need your two cents! I already know all these things it's pointless to be telling me something I already know!" He said standing from his chair and walking out of the room to his office.

"Roxas...I think we upset him..." The brunet said frowning.

"Since when do you care that we upset him Sora?" He asked going to the front doors.

"Yea you're right...I don't it's just...I don't want him to hate us anymore then he already does." The two put their shoes on and headed out the front door. "I don't think that's possible Sora..." The blond said sighing gently. They were going to a party at a friends. Hayner's birthday was today and he rented out a building for the party and the twins were helping set up.

They hitched a ride with their friends Demyx and Zexion. Dem is doing the djing and Zexion hooks everything up for the not very coordinated blond. Roxas and Sora were going to help Pence and Olette decorate while Hayner stocked the drinks and that kind of stuff. Though Hayner was only turning 18, there was obviously going to be drinking involved. The twins were the responsible two of their group of friends. The only two that didn't drink, but they need someone to drive everyone home when they were completely hammered and could barely walk.

"Haaaaaaayner!!! Roxas, Sora, Demyx and Zexion are here!!!!" Yelled a brown haired girl. This is Olette, she's Hayner's girlfriend and also one of the twins best friends since forever. She let the four of them into the building and showed them what they were to be doing. "Okay, so you guys will be setting up the music and lights and stuff," She said to Zexion and Demyx, "Sora, Roxy, you two will be setting the food up in the kitchen kay?"

Roxas nodded and took Sora's hand and dragged him to the kitchen to get started. "Sora, you put all the food on plates and stuff okay?" Sora nodded. "Alrighty Roxas!!" The cheerful brunette said getting to work as Roxas waited to bring it all out to the bar.

It wasn't too long before the had everything done. Olette was standing in the middle of the dance floor looking around, Hanyer holding her hand doing the same. "Whoa...I think, we did amazing!" She said grinning up at her boyfriend. Hayner nodded, "Yeah, we did!" He said matching her grin.

"OLETTE!!! It looks AMAZING!!!" Sora and Demyx exclaimed together. "Whoa..." Was that that was hurd from Roxas and Zexion nodded saying a soft. "Job well done." Pence nodded along. "Okay...so people should be coming soon!!" she grinned, "we should all get ready!!"

Everyone nodded and went to get changed for Hayner's party...Hayner's life changing party.

----

During the party Roxas, as always had to take Sora out side for some fresh air. To much load noises and Sora's head aches got really bad. The brunet held a glass of water and Roxas was taking a pill bottle, advil, from his bag giving Sora two.

"Thanks Rox." He said smiling sheepishly. "I hate to pull you away from everyone like this." He said sadly.

Roxas shook his head. "Don't even worry about it Sora. I'm glad to help you, you're my brother. Plus it's not like I would have brushed you off when I knew something bad could have happened." He said smiling. The two started to walk and turned at the side of the building walking down an alley way.

They didn't notice the two men, one with fire like red hair and the other with sparkling silver, until they got to the end of the alley.

----

The red head had his eyes on the blond from the moment the two turned down the alley. "He's a prize winner. Do you know who they are Riku?" Axel asked his dear friend as the two continued to get closer. Riku Was always Axel's eyes and ears. He usually knew everything about everyone in this place.

Riku cleared his throat quietly and nodded. "They are the twin son's of the Mayor." He said frowning at the look in the red head's eyes. He turned and looked at the two and the small brunet caught his eye. He seemed so innocent. What was he doing out here in a dark alley with his brother?

----

Sora looked up at Roxas when they finally reached the end of the alley, looking at the two men he blinked, then blushed softly. "Sorry we didn't know you where here...We'll leave." Sora said in a shy embarrassed voice.

"No no!! You can stay, I was just telling my friend Riku here how it was starting to get boring with no one else to talk to." Axel said with a grin watching the blond closely. "Isn't that right Riku?" He asked smiling the the silver haired boy.

Riku nodded softly. "Yeah he was." He said with a smile, looking at the brunet boy who, smiled sheepishly back.

"I'm Axel, and this is Riku." He said with a sly smiled his hand extending to Roxas.

Sora smiled, "I'm Sora, and this is my twin brother Roxas." The brunet said with a nod.

The blond scowled at the redhead's hand then at his brother. "Sora! Since when do you introduce us to complete strangers?!" He asked angrily. "For all we know they could be...physco...killers."

Axel chuckled, "Well you have a good imagination..." He said with a smirk. "Anyway...how would you two like to come hang out with us at our place?"

Roxas glared at him. "Sorry, We have a party we need to get back too." He said grabbing the brunet and walking away. Roxas, didn't trust them, sure he'd just met them and it wasn't even that Riku guy...it was the red head who gave him the heebie jeebies.

Axel made a buzzer sound. "Wrong answer Blondie." He said with a smirk.

Roxas blinked in confusion before he started to thrash about. Sora did the same screaming into the cloth, and everything went black for the twins.

"Gotta love chloroform huh Riku?" The red head asked with a grin.

Riku sighed and picked up the brunet bridle style. "Yeah...I suppose so." He murmured looking down at the brunet with a small frown. He really needed to find something better to do with his life.

Axel picked the blond up the same way, bridle style, and looked at Riku. "Let's go." He said smiling.

Riku wasn't listening to the Axel, his teal eyes were fixed on the brunet in his arms. He only started moving because he noticed the red head walking.

----

Roxas rubbed his eyes and slowly opened his eyes looking around the dark room. "Sora?! Sora where are you!??!" He asked paniced huddling into the corner as the memories came flooding back to him.

----

"You stupid brat!" A big hard hand smack the young child's delicate small cheek, a cry of pain escaping his lips. "You should know better shouldn't you Roxas?" He asked picking up the crying blond, and throwing him into the doorway closet locking him in. The blond whimpered and curled up. It wasn't until the next day his mother and twin noticed he had been missing. What kind of person wouldn't notice a 5 year old gone missing?

"Roxy?!" Came a female voice from some where in the house. "Roxas?? Roxas where are you?!"

Roxas stayed pressed against the wall rocking back and forth whimpering softly, his eyes shut tight. Being locked inside a dark closet for hours, a day and ahalf even, was enough to render the blond silent. He hated the dark...it scared him, he slept with a night light so that the monsters under his bed wouldn't get him while he slept.

The woman's voice rang through the house again, this time a small child's voice, his twin brother, Sora, along with her. "Roxy?!!?" Yelled the two voices and finally, the door of the closet was opened, and a women with long blonde hair, and a short little boy with brown spikes stood there staring at the blond. The women picked him up, Roxas clung to her.

----

"Wait!!!! Please!! He's scared of the dark don't leave him there!!" The brunet cried staring at the silver haired man. "Please..." He looked at him then banged on the wall, "Roxas?? I'm right here it's okay!! I'm in the next room, just listen to my voice." He yelled at the blond.

Riku watched him, a sad smile tugging his lips. "Sorry...but...Axel said he's kill me if I even stepped foot in that room." He said sitting on a chair in the room. "Now stop all that yelling you're giving me a head ache."

Sora glared at him and yelled louder. "ROXAS?!? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?"

The silver haired man glared and walked over yanking him, away from the wall, by the hair. "I said shut up." He said pinning the blond to the ground, "I may not be as crazy as that stupid red head, but I'm capable of doing some pretty bad things." That made the brunet shut up.

When Roxas heard Sora's voice, he nodded. "I can hear you." He murmured, but when the loud voice of his twin suddenly cut out he whimpered, huddling closer to himself. When the light was suddenly flicked on Roxas' eyes shot open to met big bright green ones, and he muffled a scream.

"Awh come on now Blondie!" He said pouting. "I'm not that scary am I?"

Roxas glared at him. "You sick bastard!"

"Oh now now, no need for rude words dear." He said pulling the blond away from the wall. "I was thinking about having a little party!" He said pinning the blond down. "Now, how do you like that idea?" He asked with a smirk.

Roxas struggled and squirmed. "The more you fight the more rough I get. And I REALLY don't want to have to tie you down." Non-the-less the blond kept moving and soon enough, though he didn't think it would happen, the blond was being tied to the farm of the old bed in the room, only to have another flash back triggered.

---

Their Uncle Jack was over for the Christmas Holiday, it had been a year since their mother had passed and, now, well there was no one to protect the 10 year old boys from their fathers abuse, and the soon to be newly developed abuse from their uncle.

It had been late one night, Roxas was sleeping soundly, usually he slept with Sora, but because they had someone over they weren't allowed, their father said he didn't want anyone to think they were 'homo brothers'. Roxas' eyes were wide open when the door was opened. "Ah, you're awake are you?" Uncle Jack said sitting on the edge of the bed. Roxas nodded and looked at him curiously. "I know what your father does to you and your little brother...he hits you right?" He asked smirking. "Well, let's make the pain for being hit go away." He said pressing their lips together.

Roxas tried to push him off but was unsuccessful. His uncle pulled out some kind on cloth, tying the blond to the bed's head bored. "Now, don't make ANY noised what so ever, or I'll do something mean." He said, unbuttoning the blond's pj shirt, kissing his chest. His tongue, flicked over the blond's nipple causing him to squirm and yelp in protest. "Now now, I said not a word!" He said frowning. "Now I'll just have to make it worse for you." He reached over the dresser beside the bed and took a pair of socks stuffing the blond's mouth with them.

The blond's face was one of disgust and panic. But his uncle just continued to go about his actions. When the blond felt a warn wet tongue surround his nipple and squirmed, but the his uncle continued, planting wet slobbery kisses down the front of the blond, pulling off his pj pants, and underwear. His tongue ran up the shaft of the blonds small member, becoming hard instantly. "Oh? You like that?" Of course the blond DID NOT like that at all, but he was ten years old! What ten year old boy would get hard just by a touch?? It wasn't long before he felt a warm wetness around his penis, his eyes widening in shock.

It didn't take long before the blond came. His uncle smirked. "Don't think your off the hook just yet." He said unzipping his pants revealing a large, much larger then Roxas', penis. He leaned over the blond, placing his legs over his shoulders, and the blond's eyes widened. He shook his head frantically and cried loudly into the sock when his uncle thrusted forward into the blond. Roxas was crying, silent tears rolling down his face. His uncle smirked at him and trusted again, "Oh wow...so...tight..." He said between thrusts, leaning down biting the blond's shoulder, sucking on the skin, he was going to leave a mark.

It wasn't long before Roxas cam again, he felt his hot seed spill onto his stomach. After a couple more thrust Roxas felt his uncle spilling himself into Roxas' butt, causing the blond grown in protest. This was all the blond needed, getting beat by his father during the day, and raped by his uncle at night. Thank God he wouldn't be there long.

When morning rolled around Sora came into Roxas' room, Roxas' telling him what had happened. Sora had stayed with him from then on, but that just cause problems for the brunet as well.

----

Roxas stared wide eyed at the red head. "No, stop it!! Don't!!"

The red head had already gotten the blond's shirt, pants, and boxers off. "Oh come on now, this will be fun!" He said grinning. His green eyes held pure enjoyment.

"You're sick!!! You're disgusting, the lowest!!" He cried trying to thrash around away from the redhead, but it didn't work, while he wasn't paying attening his feet were tied to the bottom head bored. The blond gasped and shook his head. "HELP ME!!! SORA!!!" He yelled, which only cause the red head to get angry. "Your brother can't help you, he's with Riku right now, and I'm sure they're very busy." He said grinned. He kissed the blond's neck, biting it. Roxas gasped, and shook his head.

The red head grinned. "You're feisty." He said smirking. "I like that." He said kissing down the blond's body, he stopped and looked up at the blond. His mouth surrounded the head of the blond's member. The blond gasped at the warmth and wetness that surrounded him. Somehow this was different from his uncle. It was still RAPE but...just not as...rapeish? To put it simply, it kinda felt good, even though he didn't want it. The blond moved, and went to squirm but only ended up arching his back, sending himself farther into the red heads mouth, which only made the blond gasp, and the red head smirk.

He pushed the blond's hips down continued to suck on his reached under the blond and stuck a figure, slowly, up his rear. The blond jolted and made a whining sound, causing the red head to smirk. "It would seem you're use to this?" He questioned, the shook his head frantically jolting his body.

Axel moved his hand and unzipped his pants, pulling out his own member. "Now now, this should be fun! I told you we were going to have a party didn't I?" He asked happily. He positioned himself under the blond, and with one long deep thrust, entered him, making the blond cry out.

----

Sora's eyes opened and looked at the wall. "What's he doing to my brother?!" He asked looked at the silver haired man in shock, an extremely worried expression on his small face.

Riku frowned and looked at the brunet, who had moved as far away from the older man as possible. "Most likely rape...or torture...what ever he's in the mood for; sometimes it's both." He said with a nod.

"You're both sick! And disgusting!" He cried glaring at him, which only caused the silver haired man pain.

----

Axel thrust into the blond, his hands on either side of his head. He was looking down at the resisting younger boy and smirked. "You can't get away."

Roxas jolted. "Just untie me! I won't move I swear, just untie me!" He said tears rolling down his face.

Axel smirked. "Nice try but it ain't gunna happen blondie," He said trusting again.

The blond felt himself move closer to climax with every thrust. His eyes shut closed, but all he could do was picture his uncle, and what had happened to him as a child. He opened his eyes, sapphire meeting emerald, and he grimaced, not closing them again. At least the read head was easier on the eyes.

Axel felt his member twitch inside the blond and with one final thrust, green's burning gaze into blue, both red and blond came. Axel felt the blond's hot seed hit some parts of his stomach.

Roxas didn't make any kind of reaction when he came, but his eyes shut tight when he felt the warm feeling of the red head's seed filling his rear. When he was untied he curled up into a ball looking away from the red head. "See blondie! I told you it would be fun!!" He said as he started to put his close on. "I'll be back later." Once his bottom half was dressed, he grabbed his shirt, he turned off the lights and left, leaving the blond rocking back and forth on the bed.


End file.
